


[cover] Can't Afford to Fall by p1013

by cover by (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/cover%20by
Summary: Cover forCan't Afford to Fallby p1013
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	[cover] Can't Afford to Fall by p1013

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't Afford to Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725017) by [p1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1013/pseuds/p1013). 



> Please note that while the cover is rated for General audiences, the fanfic is Explicit. No archive warnings apply for either.
> 
> The art featured on the cover is an excerpt from _Five Prints of Flowers in Glass Vases_ , created in the late 1600s. Provided by Rijksmuseum, Netherlands. Public Domain. Uploaded to [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/photos/MvR30qxn-MM) by [Europeana](https://unsplash.com/@europeana/portfolio)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure how to tag cover art, so please let me know (see my profile for contact information) if I should make any adjustments.
> 
>  **Outtakes:**  
>  Variant 1: [image](https://res.cloudinary.com/bluedreaming/image/upload/v1595017825/covers%20for%20others/Can_t_afford_to_fall_by_p1013_v1_v2jhcx.png). Photograph is _aquarium, shot through the front glass_ by Velizar Ivanov on [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/photos/-uPLzScOMFE)  
> Variant 3: [image](https://res.cloudinary.com/bluedreaming/image/upload/v1595017837/covers%20for%20others/Can_t_afford_to_fall_by_p1013_v3_rap2rb.png). Photograph is from Unsplash, graphics are from the series _Vibrant Watercolor Patterns_ by Pixelbuddha on Cover.
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
